The Princess and the Pilot
by 21stCenturyDragonRider
Summary: When Evie's planet gets blown up by Starkiller base, she goes to the Resistance for help. While she's there, she meets a young pilot who's fallen head over heels for her. But the dangers of space might keep them apart.


**Just came up with this idea and thought I'd take a shot at it. This takes place during episode seven. And by the way, Evie's home planet is made up.**

Evie was the princess of the planet Caeruleus, a planet known for its beautiful nature, modern-looking buildings, and great civilization. Her mother was known as the Evil Queen. Though, she was not as ruthless as her name might sound.

As she and her mother were talking on the balcony of their 'castle' as Evie likes to call it, a bright red light shadowed over the city, causing everyone to gasp with fear.

"Mom, what's that?" Evie asked, not taking her eyes off the red light.

"Quickly. We must go to the escape pods," the Evil Queen said, grabbing Evie's hand and ran to the escape pods.

"What? Why?" Evie asked.

Her mother didn't answer. As soon as they got to the escape pods, the Evil Queen saw there was only one left. She began typing away at a control panel.

"I knew this day would come," she mumbled to herself.

"What day? What's happening?" Evie asked, confused by her mother's actions.

The Evil Queen turned to face Evie, holding her tightly by the shoulders.

"This planet will be destroyed. The First Order has a weapon unlike any other that can destroy multiple planets. We're one of their targets," she explained.

"W-what?!" Evie exclaimed.

"You must hurry, my dear," the Evil Queen said.

She pushed Evie towards the remaining escape pod then handed her a map.

"Here is a map to find the Resistance Base in D'Qar. You must go there. It's your only option to be safe," the Evil Queen instructed.

"Wait. But what about you?" Evie asked.

The Evil Queen gave her daughter a soft, small smile.

"A good leader goes down with her planet," she said.

Evie knew exactly what she meant and was about to protest, but she got pushed into the escape pod and ejected out into space by her mother.

"NO!" Evie screamed, watching from the window of the pod as her planet got blown to bits, colors of red, orange, and yellow flashed everywhere.

Tears formed in her eyes as she watched her planet being destroyed. She slowly sunk down on the cold, hard floor of the escape pod and cried. Her home planet was gone. Her friends, her mother...everything. Evie was rolled up into a ball sobbing as she drifted off into space inside the escape pod.

After what seemed like hours, Evie eventually stopped crying and remembered the map her mother gave her. She stared at it laying on the floor. The Resistance was her only option now. Evie got up, picked up the map, and sat in the seat to fly to D'Qar. Though she was not crying anymore, she was still sad about what had happened. After hitting the hyperdrive, she flew to D'Qar.

While Evie did know how to fly, her landings weren't the best. She crashed down onto the ground, half of the escape pod submerged into the dirt. Evie exited out of the small spacecraft, coughing from the smoke. She then followed the map, reaching the Resistance Base. While it did seem like no one noticed her presence, someone did.

* * *

"General, there is a girl outside. She says she needs help," a Resistance soldier said to Leia inside the command center.

Leia turned to face the soldier, then headed up to the surface.

* * *

When Leia came out, she saw Evie being guarded by another soldier, making sure she doesn't do anything harmful. Leia saw that Evie's dress was torn and there were tear stains on her face.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"My name is Princess Evie of the planet Caeruleus. My planet...," Evie paused as she felt her eyes watering again. "It's been destroyed."

Leia was greatly disturbed by this news. She immediately knew the cause of this. The First Order.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Leia said.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" one of the Resistance soldiers whispered to Leia. "For all we know, she could be a spy from the First Order."

"Please, you have to help me," Evie pleaded.

Leia thought it over. What the blue-haired girl said seemed to be true. And after the news that Starkiller Base just destroyed the Republic capital and a few other planets, it seemed to match up. For now.

"Come. We'll talk inside," Leia said, leading Evie underneath into the command center.

She took the blue-haired princess to a more secluded area in the base. Evie sat down as Leia gave her a drink of water.

"How did you know where to find us?" Leia asked.

"My mom gave me a map. She said here was my only option to be safe," Evie answered.

The Evil Queen was well affiliated with the Resistance.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Leia said. "I know how it feels to have your home planet destroyed."

Evie tensed up a little. It was a sad thing to know someone else had to go through the same thing she had.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," Leia replied.

She glanced at Evie's torn clothes.

"I'll go get you something else to wear," she said, before leaving.

Evie was left alone, sitting in the area of the base. A couple minutes later, a young pilot with black and white hair walked in for a drink with a little astromech droid following close behind him. Evie watched him pour water into his canteen, her head facing downwards but her eyes up at the young pilot. The droid that followed him started making beeping sounds at Evie, startling her.

The pilot heard his droid and turned around, noticing the blue-haired girl sitting a few feet away.

"Oh. Sorry. He gets like that when he sees a stranger," he said, shooing away his droid, receiving a couple beeps from it.

"I'm Carlos De Vil," the young pilot said, extending his hand out for Evie to shake it.

She took it and replied,"Evie."

Carlos smiled. He stared at her eyes, quickly becoming fond of its warmness. His droid then beeped in annoyance, snapping him back into reality.

"Oh. And this is C1-DD3," Carlos said, letting go of Evie's hand. "But I call him Dude."

The C1 unit beeped to talk to the blue-haired girl.

"Uh, nice to meet you, too," Evie said, smiling a little.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I don't want you here. You're really nice to be around. I mean, I just met you so I wouldn't really know anything about you. I mean, I'm not saying you're not nice or anything but..." Carlos gave up on his attempt to ask the girl a question.

Evie smiled, amused by the boy's rambling.

Dude beeped and bumped into Carlos' legs, much to the annoyance of his human companion.

"Um," Carlos began, putting his hand behind his neck, embarrassed. "So, where're you from?"

"I'm from...Caeruleus," Evie answered, her smile fading quickly after.

"A-are you okay?" Carlos asked, noticing Evie's change in face expression.

"Carlos. I see you've met Princess Evie," Leia said, walking in with a pair of clothes for Evie.

"Princess-?" Carlos cut himself off as he turned to face Evie in surprise.

He's been talking to a princess. And he embarrassed himself in front of her.

"Here you go," Leia said as she handed Evie the pair of clothes. "I'll lead to a spare room where you can change and get some rest."

"Thank you," Evie replied. Before leaving with Leia, she said, "Bye, Carlos," waving her hand a little.

"Bye," Carlos said sadly.

As soon as they left, he sighed and sat down, running his hand through his hair. Dude beeped, asking his human companion what's wrong.

"I embarrassed myself in front of a princess," Carlos answered. "I talk too much, don't I?"

Dude beeped positively to him, agreeing a little too much.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Carlos said.

He couldn't get Evie out of his head now. Her eyes were so beautiful and her blue hair was so silky-looking and flow-y. And her voice was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"You think I have a chance with her?" Carlos asked.

Dude beeped negatively and went on about how she was _way_ out of his league.

"Alright, you don't have to rub it in," Carlos said.

* * *

In the spare room Leia gave her, Evie quickly changed out of her flow-y yellow outfit and put on the clothes Leia gave her. She was now wearing a tan sleeveless knee-length dress, light beige leggings, brown boots, and a dark blue leather jacket with a thick black stripe going vertically down the sleeves. She braided her hair and pulled it into an updo.

She was exhausted after what happened today. Not to mention all that crying took a lot out of her. She laid on the small bed in the room to get some rest. All she could think about was her mother. She could've went with her in that escape pod. She could've lived. It's too late now. Caeruleus was gone. And so was her mom.

Looking for a better moment in this dreadful day, she remembered Carlos, the pilot she met earlier. He was very nice and pretty handsome you might add. And his droid Dude was adorable. Carlos must be really brave to risk his life to help the Resistance against the First Order. Maybe they could become friends. Or something...?

Evie had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
